


Show me devotion and take me all the way//Take me to emotion, I want to go all the way...

by flickawhip



Series: WWE Imagines - Lesbian [9]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Nia loses a match... can Bethan calm her down enough to get to the real emotion?





	Show me devotion and take me all the way//Take me to emotion, I want to go all the way...

“Nia... hey... woah...”

Bethan moves to pull Nia into a tight hug, keeping her from trying to tackle the other women as they left the ring, her grip tighter every time Nia tried to break free, only releasing once she had her backstage, keeping a tight grip on her wrist, dragging her into the showers, moving fast to strip them both, locking them into a shower which she quickly turned on, dropping easily to her knees, pushing Nia back against the wall of the shower, moving to latch onto Nia’s clit quickly, dragging a surprised moan from Nia, her frustration still clear even as she tangled her hands into Bethan’s hair, pulling the girl’s tongue and lips against her a little more, letting out a snarl as Bethan dared to push two fingers into her, working fast, emotion and desperation over-riding any and all fears she had. Nia had ridden both her tongue and fingers to a release, gripping Bethan’s shoulders as she fought to stay upright, quietly crying as she slid to the floor, wrapping Bethan in her arms.

“I love you... I’m sorry.”

“Shhh, I love you too.”


End file.
